


Pray without work means nothing

by apoplectic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Incest, Lies, Mystery, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: Hate writing summaries so I’ll say hopefully this is an action story with mystery angst and love.





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi, I think I mentioned this an AU in either my first one-shot or the unfinished one-shot can't remember but here’s the start. I really want a Beta or even a co-writer so I hope this catch someone’s eye. 
> 
> As for my standard English, I checked out a month ago after I graduated lol. So I have been talking and writing in aave for the past month. So if you see anything that needs some changes, let me know, please. Thank you for even clicking on my story ☺️ 
> 
> P.S. I wrote this on my phone so if it look weird please tell me 👀👀

Dany was not looking forward to the family cookout, especially not with Daario as her fake date but he’s a good distraction for her flirtatious aunts. Who was also the last people she wanted to talk to since they always have a hundred and 10 questions.

However, she does look forward to seeing her sister and Jon. Even though Missy works for her she doesn’t really get to see her because of traveling. Its been 3 months since she sent Missy to get intel in the north and now she wishes she sent someone else. 

This was the longest they ever been apart consistently since Missy was adopted and Dany was really feeling it. Of course, it was impossible to wallow in her sullenness because Daario wouldn’t shut the fuck up.

“So this is counted as our first date right?” At this point, Dany doesn’t know what's bothering her more the fact that Daario knows this is not a date or the multiple tries at touching her while she’s driving. 

“Daario if that finger touches me I will shoot you. You do know one of the many purposes of my company is to effectively get rid of bodies?” 

When Dany looked over at him she realized her threats finally clicked in his head. She never saw a man pale so fast, well one that’s alive anyway. 

“Why are you so violent, li-like I was just aah joking,” Daario stated rather quickly. 

Yea, well your jokes were old since the minute we stepped out the warehouse.” 

“Besides... I know you're already taken”

Dany side-eyed him cause that was one thing everyone on the team did not talk about and that was her relationships.

“What ?” Hoping she sounds calm.

“Nothing lets just get to the party, I need a drink.” The next part he said so quietly “and you need to see Jon.” 

She completely turns her head and stopping the car, traffic and all. 

Daario spoke even faster “I mean your more relax when he’s around”. With that Dany took off, thinking they need to be more careful. 

*****  
As soon as she pulled up the front door flew open. Running full force was Missandei, Dany couldn’t even stop her self from running. Basically tackling each other. 

“Gods Missy I missed you” pulling back to look at her. Curls perfect as ever, Dany wonder how late she stayed up twisting her hair last night. 

“well, you were the one to sent me in the first place little sister” Missandei couldn’t stop the smile on her face.

“You’re the only one I can trust with the intel for this case” dropping her voice. “Missy we looking at a 2 billion dollar untaxed check from the government. This has to be done correctly”

Missy got real serious while also side-eyeing Daario who knew to get back in the car till they were done talking.

“But why us? The gov could have hired their own people”

“I think they want us to take out the boss with no trace and no laws attach. If there is anything we do best is leaving no trace”

“Well I got some intel, it wasn’t easy but we got a start, did you lay out who is going on this?” 

“In my head, I’m hoping to talk to Jon”

“Yea after greeting mother I hope, I had to beg her to give us 10 minutes before she ran out her”. The mood was finally lightening up. 

“And my 10 is up.” Not a second later Rhaella came running out 

“First you send my eldest daughter away for 3 months and then you decide not to so much as visit me!” Completely bear hugging Dany. 

“Mom I needed Missy for our new ca-“ 

“No! How many people you have working for you and you send my baby!” 

Missy started to back away. But not fast enough “And you foolish child agreed!” Rhaella yelled even louder. 

Missy just held up her hands, giving the best babyface she could make.

“Oh no don’t make the face, mom she agreed in less than 30 seconds” Dany yelled pointing her finger. 

But before Missy could rebuttal they heard a laugh that belonged to Daario. 

“And who is this?” 

Dang huffed “this is Daario, one of my many employees.” 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am, I see where Dany get her good looks.” 

“Daario please just go inside and find one of my desperate aunts”

“Dany!” Both Missy and Rhaella yelled but laughed after. 

Daario walked inside as if he owns the place but Dany could care less she was one minute closer to seeing Jon. 

“Dany are you listening go greet your father and brother before you see your nephew. You would think yall two would take one evening off but no I can see you already thinking about work” Rhaella stated sternly.

Missy gave her a look and started walking inside. 

“Mom what we do is important and if we mess up someone innocent can lose their life” 

“I know my dragon but do you have to so focus on work, when are you going to date and get married” 

“Bye mom, where is dad?”

“In the backyard, sulking he heard your company got some deal he didn’t want to be given out”

“Welp, his boss gave to us so he’ll get over it.”

******

Once in the backyard, she spots a ton of Targaryens and a million and one Starks. 

“Greeeaat” just what Dany needed both sides of too big families being loud, annoying and nosey. But only one really caught her attention. 

Jon knew he was a beautiful man and Had Dany wrapped around his little finger. She started shifting from one foot to the other when he started getting closer. 

“Dany, what took you so long, and I see you bought Darrio as your date, that car ride must have been fun”

“It really wasn’t and I really should see father before we talk. You know once we start everyone else becomes irrelevant.” 

“He can wait I miss you and we need to talk about this big case” his voice was low and calm. 

“Jon you know I’m going to get an ear full if I don’t at least greet him.”

“Hush he’s in his third cup of Jameson, let go upstairs to my old room.”

“I still don’t get why you have a room here, you only came during the summers.” 

He laughed a genuine laugh that most people do get to see and for that, she felt lucky. 

Soon as they enter the room he was on her, bringing her into a messy kiss that made her melt.

“Jon wait” pushing him back lightly “someone could come looking for us we can’t”

“You right let's talk about this case” he gave her a mischievous smile. Which she  
Knew he was up to something. 

“Okay, Missy gave me a folder with some highlights of her intel, let's see how big this case is and figure who should be put on this”. 

She walked to the table and laid out some papers and just when she was done she felt him step behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

Of course, she couldn’t resist, making her neck available while he kissed it. 

“Focus Dany, how serious is this case”

She was trying to think straight and talk. “Well, uhmm Missy noted that no one ahh really knows who’s in charge but it’s definitely not the night king” that little of info stopped both of them because everyone thought he was the biggest kingpin. 

“What?!” Jon’s grip tighten. 

“Yea she stated that he’s only in charge of recruitment.” 

“And there supposedly two to three other leaders.” 

This info took them a minute to digest.  
“Okay this needs an official read through and meeting, which we cannot have now, so let bookmark this”

Dany huffed knowing what's really on his mind but having not objections she turned in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Returning them to a messy frantic kiss, pushing her into the desk Jon was hoping for a quickie. 

Without a second thought he spun her around and bend her over slightly causing a moan to escape. 

Both rushing to unbutton their jeans.  
Neither one realizing someone came to the crack door looking for them.


	2. It Reeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want me to be more detailed about their surroundings, let me know. Not proofread from outside eyes 👀 so mistakes may be happening lol hope yall enjoy. Thanks 🙏🏾

When Lyanna went to get her son and sister-in-law she did not expect to see them fumbling to get their clothes off. She definitely did not expect to see them in a position like this. 

The second both their pants dropped she ran back down the hall. Not knowing what to do or think. “How? When?” Was all she could whisper. 

She didn’t realize she started sweating until she reached the kitchen and saw her husband.

“Hey sweetheart I thought you were going to get the kids since neither thought it was polite to see us” 

“Umm” she didn’t mean to lie but it just flowed “they talking shop, some big case stressing them out, I didn’t want to bother them just yet.”

“Of course” Rhaegar stated a little sarcastically. Coming to hug her, he looked puzzled. “Hey, you okay? You sweating a lot” 

“Yea, I uhm just been running around, let's go outside and catch some shade?” 

“You sure you don’t want to go upstairs and lay down” 

“No!” Lyanna trying to recover “fresh air is all this Stark needs” trying to laugh it off.

Once outside all Lyanna could think was how was she going to tell Rhaegar or address them. Now she needs a drink.

*********

Soon as Jon thrust into Dany, they both heard a noise. 

“Jon” Dany whisper yelled. “You heard that?” 

“Yea, it was nothing” 

As Dany turned her head she realized the door wasn’t fully closed. 

“Jon !” Partly because how could he not close the door and partly because that particular thrust had her seeing stars. 

“Yea baby, you gotta be quiet”

Dany felt like she was mentally malfunctioning. “Ahhh, the door you fool the door” the last part was more of a gasp than spoken. 

“Oh, shit” he lifted her and shuffled to the door before tripping and slamming both of them into it. 

Receiving a flow of curses from Dany. 

********

As Daario made his rounds successfully lining several future dates he saw Missandei. “Ms. Targaryen, so nice to see you”

“Hi Daario, where is your partner in crime Ramsey ?” 

“We left him at the warehouse with a new reek” 

Missy tilts her head “which case ?” 

“Aahmm, Azor Ahai Cult case” 

“Refresh me on it and what is Ramsey looking for ?” 

**********

“Please, I’m begging you stoooop !!“

“Oh no, you're my favorite little reek, I almost had to tell my boss to give me more reeks in a week. But not now we can have fun now” 

Ramsey’s new reek was about 35 with no real future and a thing for girls that was nowhere classified as women. Ramsey has only been working him for 2 days. The first day he let him starve and piss his self. 

But as soon as midnight hit Dany gave him the okay to proceed and he loves day two of interrogations. Reek was cut up by 7 am but Ramsey had other methods that he played with throughout the day. 

It was now 4 pm and his precious reek was tired and at his breaking point; Ramsey wanted to make it to the cookout, he was quite hungry.

“Please I only just joined I didn’t even marry one of the girls yet” 

“Now now reek don’t lie to me sweet Marg is almost as good as our perfect Missy, so I know our intel is correct”

“Please I don’t know where they keeping the girls only the old women” 

Ramsey slid the knife lightly across his reeks’ groin. 

“Pleeease! I'm not lying, I don’t know!” 

“Oh reek by old women do you the 16 to 20-year-olds” 

His eyes grew to realize that the answer didn’t make him happy. “Wait please I swear I’m not into little girls that's wha aaaaahhh” 

Reek yelled right when Ramsey took some skin off his tip. “Listen, Reek, I'm done play with you, I want to know where are those girls” dropping his voice an octave. 

“Okay okay, they’re in the tunnels under the Highway south of Dragon Stone, a mile from Drogael Statue.”

“Thank you reek was that so hard”  
Ramsey sat his knife down and picked up Clorox and through some on the cut up reek and proceeded to set him on fire”. 

Ramsey normally would verify this information before killing his reeks but he had two other reeks from the cult. If this one lied he’ll take it out on the others. 

Picking up his phone calling Dany “Hey there Dany, you sound very calm, I'm guessing you saw Jon”

“Did he talk Ramsey ?”

“Yea, by the way, I killed him after his pleas weren't fun anymore. He stated the girls were south of Dragon Stone a mile from Drogael Statue.”

“Thank You, now clean up and come eat”

**********

Once Dany Hanged up the phone she let out a breath she was holding. ”Jon I think we got them.” 

“You want me on the extraction team tonight,” he asks while going to lay down on the bed. 

“Yes, you, Grey, Vis, Arya, Gendry and Cersei. And tell her not to use the wildfire until everyone is a counted for. Sometimes she gets angry with these type of cases, probably because of her daughter is so close in age.”

“Will you be covering us, we can use a good snipe” 

“Not this time I got to organize this case which needs a name by the way” 

“Will think of something, well if you're not sniping tonight, who?” 

“Take your brother, since he swears he’s ready for the field, there are enough heavy hitters on the ground that if he messes up, y’all should be able to still save the girls.” 

“Okay let me make some calls and we’ll go downstairs eat and then get ready for extraction tonight.”

********

Once Jon and Dany made it downstairs they started greeting everyone before they had to leave. 

“Hey, Dany lets go say Hi to my parents and your father, when been avoiding them and it almost time to leave.”

“Okay but your parents first I don’t really want a lecture on how to run my company from Mr. lawman.”

As Jon and Dany walked to his parents, he realized his mom wasn’t smiling her normal smile. “Hey ma” giving her the brightest the smile. “Why the wolf face?” 

Hoping that little joke would make her laugh but it didn’t she just gave him a look he couldn’t comprehend. 

“Tired, I was looking for you guys earlier” she doesn’t know why she was hoping they wouldn’t lie to her, they in public for gods sakes but he did and it hurt. 

“Yea big case from the gov, me and Dany were putting in some work in” he laughed a little. She knew he only did it when he lies and now she’s wondering how many times they lied to them. 

“Yea I know” she didn’t mean for it to sound so clipped. And both their faces dropped slightly but not even Rhaegar was able to tell.

“I guess your father not standing here”

“Sorry hey dad, I know we gotta caught up but not tonight” making a face so his father wouldn’t be mad. 

“I guess I can thank my sister for this”

“Sorry Gar we have some important people that need saving” 

“When will you tell me what you actually do”

“When one of us is dead” Dany states with a laugh and walked away.

“Alright take care of each other me and your mother love you” 

“Love you guys too, I should head over and say bye to gramps”. Giving them a wave and jogging over to Dany. Hearing her already sounding Exhausted.

“Yes dad, I know dad, yes the law applies to everyone, I’m aware. Sorry to cut you short but I gotta go.” Dany starts to back away stiffly. 

“Hey, gramps” looking at Dany realizing now was not the time. Adding a quick “I’ll see you later.” 

Not waiting for his grandfather to respond he turned to Dany. “Hey are we mad dashing it” 

“Yes!” As soon as she answered they see Ramsey pull up the side entrance. Dany greeted him and told him to go inside and be as annoying as possible.

Jon and Ramsey just laugh but Dany was serious. Turning to Jon she asked “did everyone respond, we need to head to the warehouse for ex-prep” 

“Yea everyone should be at the warehouse in an hour” 

“Alright let's go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading drop a comment. I know yall don't know much about the case but drop some case names and maybe I’ll pick one. One of you guys can be my cisco lol.
> 
> *** this is the 10th+ edit I did but like once I fix one thing something else pops up mainly on my end I think, so if you keep getting emails I'm so sorry (for all my subscribers) my account doesn’t like me tonight. I’m hoping everything works fine now but I pretty sure you guys won't see the difference. Now that I’m thinking about it, it could be my phone and I just edit this a million times for no reason 🤦🏾♀️


	3. Ex-Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to everyone that took the time to read this. There are way better stories and things to read and do but you're with me. I'm still learning my style and what I like to write so thank you for having patience with me. 
> 
> Thank you Lillian81 for the comments next chapter is for you, only cause that where some the action happens lol. This chapter is more or less insight into Dany’s company. Enjoy

Once Dany and Jon reached the warehouse they just in the car. 

“Dany did you think my mom seemed mad or off”

“Yea you think...”

“Na she doesn't know, we been careful.”

“Not careful enough, everyone keeps making these jokes like ‘your soooo calm, Jon must be there’,” Dany stated it in a voice that made Jon laugh. “Its not funny Jon.” Lightly laughing her self.

“Well, as long as everyone knows to leave you alone, they don’t have to worry about me killing them.”

“Jon you cannot kill people if they find out”

“No, but if they start being disrespectful I will.” Dany looked over realizing he was serious. Sometimes she forgets how ruthless Jon can be. She guesses war would do that to a person. 

“Jon, I know this is what we do, save lives and all but if it ever comes to us against the world, I’ll kill for you too.” She meant every word, she doesn’t enjoy it but she would burn the world for him.

Grabbing her hand and kissing it he said “alright love lets go set up ex-prep”

Entering the warehouse no would think the basement was filled with ‘reeks’, and the rooms upstairs were designed as arsenals spread throughout the building. 

Dany never like the concept of keeping everything in one area, so the warehouse had everything spread out in secret areas. The staff knew most of the areas but some were only known by Dany, Jon, and Missy.

The building had 7 floors and was an urban area block long the first floor was a lobby type area with seating for potential clients with a clean look and feel. The second floor had conferences rooms for meetings and meditations. 

The third floor was a med bay and labs so no one had to go to the hospital and samples can be tested. The fourth floor was split with one end that had dormitories and the other end with a kitchen and recreation area. The fifth floor was their personal offices and meeting room. Dany always kept their meeting room and conference rooms for clients separate just in case important paperwork was left. 

The two remaining floors had big weapons that couldn’t be hiding, shooting range, knives, collection of wildfire, files, protection gear and forensic tools. Gendry was in charge of inventory and conditions for all the weapons and tools. The new employees normally had to intern under him before they can get placed elsewhere.  
Rhaenys is currently the intern working with him. 

Once Dany and Jon reached the sixth floor to pick up two snipes, and Cersei’s preferred wildlife for the tunnels. After they went to the fifth floor to the meeting room to lay out the weapons and ammo. Jon went to the back wall of the room to pull out a few of the ARs and pistols. 

*********

One by one each member started entering the room loading up their weapons and any personal gear they wanted. Since this was a traditional extraction with about 20 kids and 15 guards she really could just send Jon but their company is not the best because of one man. She leans on teamwork no matter what, even for the easiest cases. 

“Alright guys lets review, Ramsey said we should be heading south of Dragon Stone, a mile from the statue, Drogael to be exact. Tonight the only people that should be dead are the guards. None of them are professionally trained that's why Aeg is covering y’all. He’s new but needs experience so don’t be easy on him. If y’all needs eyes above make sure he’s giving you the info you need.”

She looked at Aegon and said “when anyone is asking what the entrance and above look like you give then complete description. Not just clear but state if the weather is the same, if lighting change, if anyone walk pass. Basically everything and little detail.”

“But why,” he asked. 

“Because little changes sometimes is a sign for something, this is not like the movies, things affect these men, even you.” Dany took a breath, she can't explain that communication is so important. Thankfully Grey stepped up.

“You must understand we all see things and one of us may see something and if that thing trying or appear to be different that can be important. So we need you to pay attention and state what you see when asked.” 

Jon finished off by stating “Just do as Dany say and you’ll see what Dany is talking about.”

“Oka brother, Dany you know I’ll follow you to ends of the earth, I won’t let you down.”

“I know, you’ll be great. As for everyone else Grey will lead tonight not Jon.” Everyone stop a looked. “I want this to be a quiet one Grey loves Quiet. Jon, You’ll be evaluating them tonight.”

Jon just smirk cause he loves when its time to evaluate, that means Dany is preparing for something big and he can whip the team in shape. They haven’t had hardcore training since Missy left.

“The tunnel should run about 5,000 feet” after hearing groans she stated, “yes I know but realistically most of it is not being used, so send Ghost and drogon to check ahead.”

Ghost was a quiet wolf, that sometimes is mistaken as a dog. Normally they dirty him up to give a stray dog look but during his off time he is a clean white. Drogon is a Black Mamba snake but he tends to be fast and longer than average reaching as fast at 20 mph and 17 feet long. 

She had Drogon get seen by a scientist because she thought that his length would get him sick but everyone stated he was fine sometimes nature got it own mind and creatures become above average. Soon she trained him along with her other snakes. Till this day she still surprised she was able to but she not going to question it.

“Remember Cersei don’t release the wildfire till our littles both human and animal is out.” She just tilts her head. Dany still remembers when she saved Cersei from that religious cult that had a nasty habit of kidnapping. 

“Alright, we still got a little bit of sunlight let’s start heading out.” Everyone started the final checks and final questions. In 15 minutes they were heading downstairs. 

Dany turned to Jon and hugged him. “Please be careful, and I’ll be here when you're done.” She knows Jon gets broody when he has to kill anyone innocent or not so she tries to take care of him after  
missions. 

“I will especially after this 2 million dollar check we get from our client after saving his little girl.” 

“Oka goes, I know these little girls want to go home.” Give him a light push. They knew better than to kiss in meeting rooms to open too many cameras. 

When they all left she turned on the TVs so she can watch their body and helmet cams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to describe some things if yall need more detail drop a word or two 👇🏾👇🏾👇🏾


	4. Extraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Im sooooooo sorry this took so long, if i lost readers its okay I shouldn’t have took so long. Life really suck sometimes thats all I will say 😔. I still dont have anyone to proof read or cowrite, so expect a lot of mistakes. Just let me know in the comments so i can fix them. Also i add two human beans lol to the extraction, i think it only effected one sentence in like chapter 2 but i think i fixed it. If you see any inconsistencies please let me know but im pretty sure i only had to change one sentence.
> 
> Please comment ways i can improve my writing im a beginner so yall really reading my work at a starting level and i need input to improve.

As the team was pulling up to the assumed entrance Jon asked if everyone had their comms on. He also checked if Aeg was good and if Dany can hear everyone and see everything. 

Dany found it funny how Jon always forget he’s not in charge during evaluation. “Jon, you do realize Grey is taking lead?” Dany asked with a little laugh. 

“Yea yea. Sorry, Grey.” She can tell he probably had a sheepish look and sure enough when looking at the second screen he did. 

Grey just nodded and laugh before getting really serious. “Alright we all know the goal for this mission, Vis make sure you check Jon’s 6. He’s evaluating us not covering us, essentially he only should be engaging if we get overwhelmed. And seeing as its only 15 guards we shouldn’t have an issue.” 

“Arya, I want you in the shadows with Ghost and Drogon. Listen and see what the guards are saying if there are any extras walking around.” 

Grey was quickly repeating the game plan while everyone went to their position. Once Arya was lost in the shadows grey did a slight nod and every one advanced through the entrance. 

The area was like a cave or a mining tunnel, dark and moist. Echoes were bouncing off the walls which added to the creepy feel. But it wasn’t all narrow, some areas had disregarded furniture and truck beds. A good place to hide if your on the run.

The first few hundred feet was empty and quiet. Grey silently asked for a check from Aegon.

“Everything is the same no change in activity, temperature, or sound and no animals”. 

“Good, nice, you could give a little more details but short and simple is good too” Dany stated. 

Even though the area was quiet for some reason, Dany was still nervous. Everything seemed to be going fine but something seemed a bit off. 

“Okay guys keep up the work, yall should be running into guards soon” Dany tried to sound calm as possible. She proceeded to get up and retrieve her favorite snipe and head to the fastest car in their lot. After Calculating she figured she can be there in less than 15 minutes if she drives over 80 mph. 

**********

Grey hated how they still didn’t see any guards. “Jon I don’t like this”

“Yea, not a guard in sight, you sur-“ before any of them knew what hit them bullets was flying. 

“Fine cover! It's an ambush!” Jon yelled.

Once he and Vis were behind an old desk, he turned to yell through his comms. “Dany! Dany! I thought they weren’t professionals.” But got no response. 

“Aegon, how’s above looking?”

“Jon there’s too many I can't reload fast enough. One minute there was no one next trucks pulled up.” 

“Its ok brother breathe are any coming towards you?” 

“Yea, Jon I’m not fast enough”

Jon can hear the fear in his brother’s voice which pushes him into Attack mood.

Aiming only for his attack’s heads and showing no mercy. Until he can get to his brother. 

*******

Dany was pushing 100 mph calling in Tyrion the police commissioner to make sure no one stopped her on the way to the extraction. 

As soon as she pulled up to the back of the hill Aegon was supposed to be at she knew things weren’t okay. Grabbing her snipe and her AR she ran up the hill. Aiming and ready to take out whoever she had to. Soon as she reached the peak she took at two shooters making their way up the side. 

“Aegon are you Alright!?” 

“Yea, I got shot in the arm but I’m okay. Dany I- I'm” 

“Hey it's okay, Just cover me on the side, I got the entrance.” He nodded and moved quickly grabbing his AR instead of his Snipe. 

The second Dany was in position she started taking out guards. Aegon never saw this side of her. The speed at which she was moving shouldn’t be considered human. “Hey Aegon, I don’t have comms tell Jon the ground will be clear and I’m coming in” 

“Dany but I cant—“ 

“You’ll be able to cover us, trust yourself and me”. He nodded and hit his comms.

“Jon! Jon!”

“Yea!? I’m coming Aeg, just hold on”

“No! Dany is here she almost done clearing the ground she said she coming in”

“Tell her its about 50 left I don’t want her in here” 

Before Aegon could reply. Dany yelled for him to come and cover her. 

“But Dany you have no comms” Aegon started frantically. 

“It's okay, just cover me.” She was already running down the hill. 

“Jon, she’s coming”. All he heard was “shit” on the other in. 

********

Dany knew what she was doing was extremely stupid, running in with no comms but she should have had Sam look into the place better than just a quick over the phone intel and drone search. But she was sure the intel was correct about the cult not have professional guards.

Running in she can hear the gun party full in effect with hints of Ghost barking and men screaming about a snake. 

She found a good cover behind an old dresser and began taking out the guards closest. Surprising the remaining men, left them open to getting shot from both ends. Within 5 minutes the last guards were taken out. 

“Dany!” Jon came running like a bat out of hell. “Are you, did you?”

“I’m okay, Grey check-in with Aegon, and lead us to the girls.”

“Everything is clear, let's move out”

*********

 

The time they made it to the girls they found Arya patching one of them, who looked like she lost a lot of blood. 

“Arya, you good” Jon checking over her as she works.

“Aye cousin, now stop mother hening me and check the rest of the girls.”

“Yea yea, can she walk?” 

“Na, we can get Gendry to carry her out.” 

“Okay, Dany is everyone ready to move, and do we got melody?”

“Yea, I’ll take lead you, vis, Gendry in the middle Cersei and Arya in the back. Cersei I’m guessing the wildfire still safe since none of us blew up”

“Yea, I had stashed them behind a stone when we got ambushed. When we were cleared I checked them, they’re ready to go.”

“Perfect, you know what to do my lion” Cersei gave a smirk that looked evil to most but somewhat thrilling to Dany. 

Once plans were altered and extraction was ready, everyone was on the move.

“Jon! Make sure Aegon call in the Kingsguard for medics.”

“Already done” 

Once they reach outside Dany can already hear the sirens. “Alright everyone back to the warehouse, we’re having a meeting. Cersei all you”

In less than 10 seconds the ground was shaking and the area they ran from was up in green smoke. “Alright hurry I don’t need the guard seeing any of you, I’ll watch the girls. Take melody with you guys she’s our check. Jon when you're done washing Ghost can you clean Drogon if he’s not moody.”

“Yea, don’t take long okay.” 

“I wont I need to talk with Tyrion first. Cersei would you like to stay?”

“No, you know I don’t get along with any of them.”

“Okay, hurry off the Sirens sound close”

Dany watch them leave relief flooded her body. All she can think about is finding out how this cult got their hands on professional guards and how come no one knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if anyone would like to beta or cowrite comment. Also if you guys like to see anything specific like a fight scene or anything comment. Thank you for reading.


	5. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning. Its 5:50 am and im going to bed lol. Lil backstory to a character or two. Use two methods flashback and through present day conversation. I dont know which one i like more so 🤷🏾♀️ Which do yall prefer.

Dany normally doesn’t like to wait for the guards to arrive, too many of her people are wanted for questioning in several cases. Some of them are innocent and some are not but she was never known for being a good law-abiding citizen. Hiring people who can get the job done and protecting them from the law makes her money and help her take out people who do the worst things.

Her patience was wearing thin the longer she had to wait for Tyrion to show up. Between hearing the girls cry or gasp at pain while the medics were looking over them and cops grilling her, she was starting to get really agitated. 

“Daenerys!” She turned and huffed. Seeing make his way to her, she always wonder how he even became the police commissioner. But when Tywin is your father any job is possible. 

“Fucking finally, listen Tyrion I’m not one of your cops you can keep waiting.”

“Yea yea you can leave your attitude with the shit ton of green smoke that’s supposes to be my crime scene. Or should I say my bitch of a sister’s green smoke.”

He really knew how to rill Dany up. “Watch your mouth imp, and you know why your sister is a bitch to you.”

“I honestly don’t but I’m sure you will enlighten me.”

“Tyrion don’t play dumb, why would your sister care for anyone in your family after y’all practically left her in a fucking cult”

Dany was surprised to see the shame and guilty look on his face. 

“Listen you know there was no way for my father to get her out without people knowing and him winning the election. People don’t want a man to help run the kingdom if he can’t even protect his family.”

“The more you talk the more I want to make you a reek. Like seriously.” She can tell that frightened and triggered him.

“Listen she’s not all innocent Becky either. With her burn them all, bat craziness. You forget she’s wanted?” 

Dany moved forward to look down on him. “I told you to clear her name.” Dany paused and raised her eyebrows “is it because she beat the shit out of your girlfriend”

“She had no business touching her” Tyrion practically yelled. 

“Next time tell her not to make rape jokes to a rape victim and maybe just maybe she won’t have to go to the hospital.”

“Listen I’m over talking about Cersei, why did you want to see me.” 

She knew the conversation wasn’t over but she’ll wait for another day. “I wanted to know if there were any new sellswords popping up from Essos?”

“I don’t know. I would have to talk with the gangs unit, why?”

“The men we dealt with tonight were professionals but they had to be new hires. My intel said the cult didn’t have any professional security.”

“I can’t help I asked my team to stop following this cult once I realized you were on it.” 

“I think I got a way to find out.”

Tyrion made a face. “What do you do with the reeks afterward?”

“Like I would give you ammo against me.”

“Daenerys, I am on your team, my goal isn’t to hurt you.”

“Yeah well it too late for that, you picked you family before me and Cersei and almost got us killed, so no your not on my team.” 

Tyrion seemed exhausted from the conversation. “Dany it was my father and brother I couldn’t just- like.” He pinched the bridge of his scarred nose. “We’re not the enemy, whether you liked our choices or not. We are not the enemy.”

“Yeah well, I have to go Tyrion, gotta check to cash. If we get any information on any new sellswords, I’ll have Jon call you, I expect the same.” Dany knew their agreement was on the rocks but as long Tywin was in office he would always want someone he can hire that don’t follow the laws. 

 

*********

 

Jon drove as fast as he could to get to the warehouse, knowing everyone was a little high strung from the extraction and little beat up. He turned to his brother who was in the passenger seat holding his arm.

“Yo eggy you okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you fast enough. I’m sorr—“

“Brother stop I’m okay, don’t do this to yourself. Bad enough my mom is ganna probably blame father, lya, Dany, missy, and lord knows who else. I don’t want you carrying this with you, okay?

“Yea”

“Hey don’t start brooding, I’ll call Dany” Aegon stated with a laugh. Jon looked back to see if anyone heard but everyone was in their own little bubbles.

“Egg what does that mean?”

“Well, You always brooding and sometimes grumpy since you came back from the black. But when Dany is around it's like you never went. Is that why y’all always hang out, she doesn’t remind you of the war?”

Jon took a look through the rearview mirror. “Yea but I don’t always hang out with her. I hang out with Arya sometimes and Robb before Dany sent him to Essos.” 

“Yea, when is Robby coming back?”

“Next week, I know Marg will be over the moon.”

“Yea probably, so brother when are you going to hook me up with Arya”. Aegon asked in a hushed smile. 

Jon sped into the garage behind the warehouse. “Egg help me with Ghost and Drogon. And please stop trying to get with Arya.”

“Listen, brother, we are compatible like no other and—“ Aegon waited to everyone walk inside the warehouse. “We almost kissed. Given we were drunk and she and Gendry took a break but it still counts.” They climbed out of the truck and walked to the back of the truck, Jon just puffed.

“Eggy I am not getting involved with that, I have enough problems.”

“Yea problems you only talk to Dany about and how do you even get laid. You and Dany are inseparable.”

Jon honestly didn’t know how to answer that. Oh, brother if only you knew how often I get laid. Jon knew if he actually said that he would get a thousand questions that couldn’t get answered. So he acted like he didn’t hear him and went to pick up Drogon and put him on a flatbed dolly. 

 

*********

When entering the warehouse he can see Missy already questioning everyone about the mission and telling Arya to help their little visitor clean up before her parents come. Upon spotting Jon she asked a little aggressively about Dany’s whereabouts. 

Jon smiled at how protective she is with Dany, she was being such an older sister. He didn’t even realize he was laughing till missy asked what was so funny. 

“Well, you being a protective sister.” Missy just huffed and went with Grey to see Sam.

Jon can remember the day Missy and Dany realized they weren’t actually biological sisters. That day was eventful for them as Dany was the youngest in second grade, him and Missy in Third and Robb in fourth grade. 

~  
“Hey, Jon! Dany and Missy are fighting the Flint twins!” 

“Fighting?”

“Come on cousin” Robb was pulling him along. 

When they arrived, sure enough, Missy was punching one twin on the ground and Dany was punching another yelling 

“Take it back! Take it back!”

The time Jon came to realize what was happening teachers came rushing in grabbing Dany and Missy. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

Dany was the first to yell “He called Missandei a name and push her, I’ll kill him” Dany fought out the teacher's grip and tackled the boy. Jon winced cause she used this move on him when they play fight and it hurt. 

The teacher cursed and rush and grabbed Dany. “What name?!”

“I don’t know it started with an N but it sounded bad. And he pushed her!”

The boy yelled back “why do you even care, you not even actual sisters”

Both Dany and Missy looked confused. The teachers tried to separate everyone but it didn’t work. The boy continued to yell. 

“Missendei is black you’re not, which mean y’all don’t have the same parents stupid.”

The girls looked at all the teachers that were there for confirmation but none of them could look the girls in the eyes. They just told them to ‘come on, we have to call your parents’. Jon can see tears come to both the girls' eyes, even his own.  
~

As Jon came back to the present he remembered that day and how Dany and Missy bond grew stronger and protective. They refuse to take shit from anyone about each other and got into a lot of fights, suspensions, and expulsion. 

“Aye Jon do you mind not zoning out and let's get these babies cleaned before Dany come back breathing fire.” 

“Aye, we have to go through the warehouse’s basement through the tunnel to the new snake Den. Dany is turning that second garage into an auto shed, she’s planning on hiring a mechanic and blacksmith.” 

“Dany still didn’t tell me everything we do”

“Well, Egg we do stuff and stuff. Listen she don’t tell everyone everything. Well except Missy and me but everyone else doesn’t know everything. It helps if the government ever come for us and force us to try and testify against each other we can’t. Because you guys honestly won’t know certain things.”

Aegon just walk quietly for a minute before asking “and what about guys, y’all know everything”

“We already made a pact to lie if need be. Even if that means life in prison.” 

“What!?” 

“Don't worry brother none of us will be sitting in prison anyway. Remember extraction is our thing.” Jon had a smirk Aegon can only describe as dark. Aegon just shook his head and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for my kudos, bookmarks, subs, and reads. Shout out to my commenter last chapter.


	6. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first sorry for the late update. Second, this chapter was so hard for me to do and I been having trouble making the story, characters and setting flow nicely. So sorry if it seems choppy and all over the place. I wish I had a beta or a co-writer. I'm also a new writer so any tips and helpful comments will be appreciated.

Upon arrival, Dany could see that her client had yet to arrive. Which was good because it gave her time to clean up and put to professional clothes on.

Entering the warehouse and seeing Missy’s face Dany knew she was going to get told off.

“Daenerys, I understand the team may have needed back up but what in God’s green earth made you think running in a mission with no comms or an operator was a good idea.”

“Missy, pleas-“

“No! no please nothing, you may be the boss but I’m your older sister and it's my job to protect you. I failed once and I swore I wouldn’t again. You pulling something like that..”

All Missy could do was shake her head. Dany was looking down feeling guilty.

“Hey look Dany, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. But sometimes the disregard for your life scares the shit outta me.”

“Yea, I know, I shouldn’t have run in headfirst but something didn’t feel right and Jon...” stopping herself before she could finish.

“Dany, you know I know right. I’m not judging you guys, just be careful if this goes public, father he..”

There was a pause. Sometimes Aerys was loving and carefree almost but when he forgets to take his medicine things could get dangerous.

“Dad hasn’t been the same since he was kidnapped and returned. You know some days he’s not good” Missy stated.

“Yea I know but he hasn’t hurt us in years”

Missy looked and said “lets keep it that way. And promise me no running off without real back up. And don’t think this Jon conversation is over.”

With a quick nod, Dany jogged to freshen up and set up the conference room.

 

*******

It took an hour for the client to arrive. Missandei escorted the parents of Melody with a smile. This was always the best part of their job. This was kind of the only good part of their job.

“Thank you Ms. Targaryen” the father had a heavy northern accent.

“It was no problem, my team did most of the work.”

“Well tell all of them to thank you.” He told his wife to take their child to the car. “I guess its time to hold up my end of the deal. The 2 million left of our contract.”

“Yes, let's call Varys, he deals with our money as well as being our case manager.”

“Aye, he was very helpful when answering our questions and inquiries. I would love to thank him too.”

Varys came quickly as ever with the company’s accounts log. “Your grace” he stated with a smirk. He enjoyed their little inside joke way too much.

“Varys, I just need you to log the payment and paychecks to the team.”

“Not a problem.” He pulled Dany aside, keeping his voice low. “Will you take a paycheck this time. And before you say no you haven’t received a check in six months. How are you even surviving?”

“I don’t need the money as much as our team. Some of them have debts and legal fees.”

“And it's not your responsibility to get them debt-free. You can’t be a mother to all these employees. You will burn out and be broke. Please, for once pay yourself.”

“Fine but half of my normal check.”

“What normally check?”

But before she can respond Varys was already walk and discussing the payment with their client. Dany figured she is not needed anymore so she left to find Jon.

 

*********

Jon was on the fourth floor waiting for Dany like every night waiting to take her home because if it was up to her, she would live in the warehouse.

“Jon,” she said with a sigh. She walked towards him brushing her knee with his.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“Nah, what did you and Tyrion talked about?” Jon never really trusted the man. Some days he acted as if he cared and others he would betray anyone for his father's approval. Jon figured grown men like that can’t be trusted.

“Just wanted to know whether he knew that the cult hired pros.”

“And you trusted him to give you the right answer?”

“Yea, he has his days of honesty,” Dany said a chuckle.

“Mmm, alright boss and was he honest?”

“Yea, given he’s trying to get on my good side, I’m guessing his father really wants us on the Knight King mission.”

“Nope, I see where this convo is going” Jon abruptly stood. “We going home the Knight man can be dealt with within a few days. Everyone needs a break.”

“Fine, text the team tells them two days.”

Jon was shocked she actually agreed but hurried and text so she won't change her mind.

Once they got to Jon’s car. He started being fidgety.

“Hey, my wolf, what's wrong ?”

Jon looked and softened at the name. “I - I found a place that would agree to marry us. We just need a witness of our own.”

“Seriously?”

“Yea, its beyond the wall near Tormund’s old village. The marriage certificate would be valid through the kingdom and Essos.”

“How?”

“Some old laws that help with repopulation beyond the wall centuries ago. It was never changed and the new law only allows that place to stay. Something about in case of a disaster. But no one really knows that part. Thank the seven for the fine print.” He finished with a laugh.

“You just have to say yes...again. Will you marry me Daenerys Targaryen?”

All she can think about is their first kiss

~  
_Jon was just returning from the black. Just turning 21 and felt like he experienced two lifetimes. And here he was tipsy and struggling to stay away from his aunt in this stupid house party that him, Robb, Missy, Dany, and Theon crashed._

_Everyone went their separate way except him and Dany who were never party goers. They were squeezed in a dark corner just drinking and sitting. He kept thinking he should stop before he says or does something stupid like confessing his undying love._

“ _Dany do you want to leave, I’m positive we should stop drinking.”_

_“Yea, I... I don't want to do something stupid”_

_Jon couldn’t be thinking she felt the same as he did. Not with how she looked at him. So he grabbed her hand and walked out of the house._

_Neither realized once they got outside they didn’t release each other. They started to walk with no real destination._

_“Jon?”_

_“Hmm”_

_“Why did you leave and joined the black right after high school?”_

_“I had to get away for a bit. I thought the black would make me better and not..” he honestly couldn’t tell her that once puberty hit he wanted to be with her in more ways than one and how guilty he felt. So he tried to stay away._

“ _I was so mad that you left me here. I was supposed to be holding a grudge but now I can’t. Missed you.” The last part was a whisper as if she was ashamed._

_Jon stops walking and rested his hand on her cheek. “I wished I never left.” He dragged his thumb to her bottom lip. While look from for eyes to her lip hope he’s not about making an ass out of himself._

_The action made Dany lick her lips accidentally touching his thumb sending sparks through the both of them._

_Both meeting each other in the middle for a kiss that was neither gentle or hard, messy or clean. Once they finally pulled back Jon looked Dany in the eyes and_ ask “was that okay?”

_And she simply replied “Yes”_  
~

That was Dany’s First important yes she ever said to Jon, so when it was time to say yes again Dany said it with her whole heart.

*******

After the Cookout Lyanna was still stewing with what she saw and the hurt. Several questions were raised in her head. Why are they doing this, how long, all those summers sending Jon to his grandparents? Were they doing this on vacations, when they claimed to just be working? How do I get them to stop?

Confuse and hurt were the only feelings she was experiencing. How was she gonna tell her husband? Would he force Jon to take the black? Sending him away again. Would the Targaryens blame Dany? For her to be the youngest they put too much blame and responsibility on her.

Is this why they’re doing this to us. Their resentment for our sins.

Rhaegar seems to notice something wrong while driving. “Hey? Lya, what’s going on with you? You have been looking sick since this afternoon”

“Nothing, it was too hot” here she go lying again. Why is she lying for them? “Rhy did Jon and Dany seem off to you lately”

“Na not really they have been thick as thieves since Jon been back. Even more so when Dany started the company. Its good don’t have to worry outsiders”

“Maybe have more outsiders will help her company? Maybe Jon should find a career not so mysterious and dangerous?”

“Most security company downfalls are always outsiders. Trust me I worked for some.”

“I know Rhy, it's just I.... they’re closing themselves off, that can't be healthy.”

“Okay mother hen first they’re fine but maybe I can convince Jon to work at the law firm for a couple of months. Second, relax, this is relaxing years no kids to raise, no big job pressure. You're stressing too much my love.”

Lyanna just sat there thinking maybe she should wait and see how things play out before telling Rhy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 🖖🏾🖖🏾🖖🏾🖖🏾


	7. Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oka, I'm sorry for not updating in months. I started writing this last year but then I got writer's block then sick. 😷 like two ear infections (together), postnasal drip (I think that's what its called), and a respiratory infection. Lowkey think I had the Rona. Never got that sick before it lasted from December to like February. But I'm back I start really working on my outline and how I wanted the story to flow so please have patience with me.

Once Jon and Dany made it out of the parking lot it took them no time to make it home. They live in a three-story house completed with a garage. The family believes they’re just renting it but they purchased it together a year after starting the company. He was only 23 and Dany 22 but once the company started getting clients money was overflowing. This is the only big purchase Dany ever made for herself. Which always seems to irritate Jon. 

The minute they opened the door they were on each other. Clawing and pulling at clothes wanting nothing more than to be as one. Jon was more than happy to fulfill until he felt a coldness from the ring. Finally pulling away. 

“Dany wait my love” panting and barely able to talk. “Dany as much as I want to make love to you lets wait until after we say our vows.”

“Jon I- you want to wait?”

“Yea, should be fun, right?”

“No,” Dany said in the most deadpanned voice. 

“But if you really want to wait, it will just give me more incentive to make next time funny” 

Leaving Jon to groan and adjust his pants. All he was thinking was maybe   
they didn’t have to wait.

“Alright love dinner and a movie.” Knowing he had to find something to keep them preoccupied until they’re married.

~~~~

Missandei doesn’t often take days off but when she does her sister always rope her into something. So when her phone started to ring 6 in the morning, she just knew her baby sister was up to no good. 

Picking it up with a groan half asleep while adjusting her bonnet. “Dany I swear to the old gods and the new I’m not working today, you gav-“

“Morning Missy! First thank the gods your not working cause everyone should be off” Dany sound so cheerful, almost childlike.

“Haha funny why are you waking me” 

“Sooo— meandjonisgoingtothewalltogetmarriedandweneedawitnisscanyoubemywitness”

“Sweetie I-, what!” Missy jumped up, waking Grey. “What do you mean yall getting married and at, at the wall?” Missy can feel the sheepishness radiating through the phone.

“Yea, please be happy for me and be my witness”

“Dany if your happy I’m happy but isn’t this a little dangerous. Cant people look up marriage certificates.”

“Yea but who would really go through the registry looking”

“Dany, if this is what you really want. When are we going?”

“Yes! Okay get up we leave today”

Missy gasped “Dany!” But she already hung up. 

Sitting in shock she felt a pair of hands pulling her down. “So we going to the wall” 

“Grey they’re crazy. But yes we going to the wall.”

~~~

Rhaegar woke up to his wife mass cleaning, something she does when she needs to think. Which he doesn’t understand what got her so stress. 

“Love why are you up at” taking a pause to check the time. “7 o’clock cleaning. What are you stressing about now” 

“When are you going to call Jon?” 

“Lya pleeeeease gave him some time to rest. They had a mission yesterday. What's really going on?”

“Dany” before she can finish Rhaegar was cutting in. 

“You're hanging out with my parents too much, Dany isn’t changing Jo-“

“Rhy that's not what I’m saying, they need a break from each other. That's all. They working too much.”

Rhaegar couldn’t understand her logic but he also didn’t want to fight. “Fine, I’ll call now just stop over cleaning please the bleach smell is too much.”

It seemed like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Which still confused Rhaegar on why she causes herself this much stress.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Jon who picked up pretty quick. 

“Hey dad” Jon sounded so happy. Rhaegar smiled, knowing it took a while to get him this happy.

“Hey, Jon I was wondering if you can stop by the house today so we can talk.”

“Ahh, today is kinda busy dad is it important?” 

“Important ah” Rhaegar looked to his wife who made a face. “Yea son.”

“Okay we’ll come early” 

“We?”

“Well me, Dany, Missy, Grey and maybe Tormund if his giant ass would wake up are going to the wall”

“The wall for what”

“A mission” 

“Hmm okay, when can you make it”

“We will be there by 9 our flight is at 12, well we hope. Dany got a private plane for 12 but they said they don’t mind changing times if necessary.”

“Okay son see you in a few”

Lya turned to him, “so the wall, let me guess with Dany”

“Lyaaaa please let them be. Why do you even care so much”

She just walked away, not want to say why. 

~~~

Once Jon finished packing the truck he ran to Dany giddy picking her up. “Babe the truck is packed and ready. Did Tormund pick up.”

“Yea, of course, he’s coming to support his best friend. I’m surprised you told him.”

“Well he caught me staring once and I couldn’t lie to him.” Jon laughed at the memory. 

“Yea well I thought you would have told Sam before Tormund.”

“me and Sam haven’t been seeing eye to eye. We haven’t been close for like two years now.” Which caught Dany by surprise.

“I know I told we made up after that last argument and we did it's just we couldn’t find a groove back to best friends. If feels force but we still talk just not how we use to.” 

“Well, I guess I never realized, Sam and I don’t talk. He comes to work and then leave. Sorry, Jon, I know yall been close since forever.”

“Dany it's cool I let it be last year, we still friends just not best friends and that fine.” Before he can finish Missy came busing through the door all dressed up yelling. 

“Morning family, I’m ready for a wedding!” 

Dany jumps out of Jon's arms into Missy‘s. Giggling and laughing. 

Jon just walked to Grey giving him a hug. 

“Jon congrats brother” Grey doesn’t talk often but when he did he make everyone feel like family. 

“Grey thanks for coming on this semi-illegal but not really illegal marriage adventure.” Both end up laughing. 

“We just waiting for Tormund and then we can leave,” Jon said the next part a little louder for Missy. “Also we gotta stop by my father he said he wants to talk. It should be quick.” 

Once Tormund arrived the made their way to his dad’s. 

~~~

They made to Rhaegar’s place a quarter past 9, all giddy and excited while trying to calm themselves down to not give away why they were going to the wall. Walking and Jon yelled out. “Dad, mom we here!” 

His dad yelled for them to come to the dining room for breakfast. None of them need to be told twice all pushing and running to eat. 

“Yall act like starved children, stop running.” Lya reprimands them.

“Sorry, mom we haven’t had one of your breakfast in a while.” He kissed her on the cheek. As they sat Lya went to greet each of them giving a kiss on their heads as if each were her child. 

“Well eat as much as you can it for you guys.” Lya almost forgot why they were here. She loved her family and their friends, she just wishes Jon and Dany find someone out of the family-like Missy did. 

As they started to eat Jon jumped right into business. “So dad what did ya want to talk about?”. 

“Maybe we should talk in private” Rhaegar asked cautiously. 

“Well, we still gotta get to the airport..” Jon sighed not want to question his father but also wanted to get this over with. 

“Okay, well me and your mother were thinking maybe it's best you come work for me for a couple of months?” 

This made him and Dany drop their forks. 

“Why” Jon northern accent started kicking in with his frustration. 

His mother stepped in. “We feel that maybe you and Dany need a break from each other.” That statement made everyone stop eating. 

Jon looked at his parents expressionless. “So let me guess grandfather put you up to this or grandmother, no wait your business friends that think women shouldn’t be running businesses” his voice started to raise 

“Jon it isn’t like that” his father chimed in.

“Then enlighten me, out of all peopl-” Before he could finish Dany put her hand on his arm. Which stopped the oncoming rant. At that Lyanna looked all she could think was how much influence Dany had on him, which she didn’t like.

Jon knows his father better than anyone, so why now.

“Son lets talk in private okay?” At that Jon pushed out his chair and stormed off to where his father's office was. 

~~~

Once Rhaegar reached his office he closed the door. “Jon”

“No dad I’m not working for you”

Even though Rhaegar knew Jon never wanted to work for his business it still stung to hear him say it so. 

“Could you at least consider for your mother's sake?” 

“No. I have no place there, my place is in the field, saving lives. Not behind some desk. And why you trying to separate me and Dany. Mmhm?” 

Rhaegar knew not to lie. “Your mother thinks you spend too much time with Dany.” He tried to laugh it off “she probably wants some grandkids.” 

Jon just looked at him. After coming back Rhaegar could not read him anymore. His son was like a closed book. 

“Well separating me from Dany ain't ganna speed the process up.” Jon meant that statement one way but knew his father took it another. 

“Jon, I know you can meet people anywhere but I guess she figures maybe not a criminal or soldier.”

“Well I’m not working for you or grandpop or anyone but Dany. So tell mother no and maybe me and Dany should stay away for her. See how she likes it.” 

“Jon let be mature please.”

“Because yall way was so mature, work for you to stay away from Dany. Awesome logic Dad.”

They just sat there brooding together. 

“Listen, we have to go, dad, we don’t want to be late.” Jon begin to rise from his seat, feeling all the joy, he felt earlier leaving him. 

“Son, I love you and I don’t care how you spend your time, just- take care of yourself.” 

“Love ya too dad I gotta go.” With that, Jon walked at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so still setting the story up as you can see. Yes its a filler ish chapter but note the things being said and how. 😉 please comment below. I have no beta or cowriter so I’m struggling a little but any tips and tricks is welcome.


End file.
